The Game
by The Face of Evil
Summary: Two of the greatest wizards in the universe, play a game. The stakes are astronomical. The playgorund Hogwarts, the pieces all Harry Potter Chars. Who will be the victor? Chap 4 Up by popular demand! Please Read/Review!
1. Let the games begin!

Author Notes: This is a new idea that I just had. If you think it is worth pursuing please tell me and I will continue. If you think it is not a good idea, then I will no longer continue this fic. So please review and inform me…

The room was misty and dark. A lone figure stood in its centre. It was man, dressed it the most formal of clothes radiating power. This was Rowetek, the grand wizard of the mortal realm.

Another man walked in, dressed in the same clothes as Rowetek, but carried himself differently. This was Aztira, grand wizard of the realm of justice.

'It was good of you to accept my invitation' said Rowetek 'would you care for some refreshment?'. He snapped his fingers and a table with goblets of various wines appeared.

'As if I had a choice in the matter' replied Aztira. 'The invitation I mean'

'Come now, you always have a choice' said Rowetek picking up a goblet and drinking. 'It is only your commitment to justice that binds you in one direction'

'Why have you called me here?' said Aztira impatiently.

'Oh! Just to chit chat and have some general fun' said Rowetek a thin smile appearing on his face.

Aztira's eyes narrowed 'I was led to believe, that you had caused a chain of events, that I must rectify'

'You come to the point so very soon' said Rowetek enjoying the battle of words. 'I wish to play a game'

'A game?' asked Aztira with a touch of anger creeping into his voice.

'If you win, you get control over the mortal realm for one thousand years, and if I win, I control the realm of justice for one thousand years' stated Rowetek simply.

'And I refuse to play this game of your?' said Aztira.

'You don't have a choice, Aztira' said Rowetek a smile coming to his face 'I have already made the first move'

Rowetek waves his hand and a three dimensional screen appears in the centre of the room.

'Behold. Earth. Coordinates 22, 11, 11. The seat of civilization of man' said Rowetek.

Aztira immediately recognized the planet. It had been home for both of them at one point, before they transcended the barriers of the human mind and soul. 

'England. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' said Rowetek 'I believe you are familiar with the situation, there' 

'The defeat of evil by the hands of a boy that is destined and confirmed' said Aztira.

'Not quite so, I have changed the equations. Evil shall now win, already it grows it might and power. I have aided the resurrection of their dark lord' said Rowetek.

'You are mad! Playing with the lives and destinies of people' said Aztira his face gone pale. 'This is not how it was supposed to be'

'My move has been made. Time to make yours. DO you want entrance into the realm of the mortal or not' said Rowetek with a look a triumph.

'What do you want in return?' asked Aztira. He knew that only Rowetek could allow him into the realm of the mortal.

'For you to accept the conditions of the game, which I have already mentioned' said Rowetek.

'Done' said Aztira knowing there was no other way.

'Excellent' said Rowetek 'Let the games begin…'


	2. Arrival

Author Note: Wow! I am amazed at the response I have got with this fic. Thank you everyone! Therefore by popular demand here is the next chapter! Please review and tell me if you like it.

Rowetek took out an amulet from his pocket and raised it pointing to the roof.

 Apud l'auctorita  in mei cor patefacio! Expositus! directus!

A brilliant light engulfed the room, and a circular vortex appeared in the centre.

As Aztira, moved towards the portal he said in a slow and dangerous tone 'You will pay for this' 

'I intend to' Rowetek replied. He moved forward and shoved Aztira into the portal. 'Give my regards to the mortals'. 

The last sound Aztira heard was the echo of laughter as he was sucked into the vortex.

The journey was quite pleasurable on the whole. In a few moments of time, his mind was able to see and experience the millions of worlds the encompassed the Universe as he traversed through the space-time holes.

He thought about his work. Never mind, time was infinite and changeable. A thousand earth years were like milliseconds to him. He slowed his body's time relativity as he approached the hole which would lead him to the planet surface and his mental condition adapted itself to earth's time.

Unable to control his decent due to the push given by Rowetek, he slammed into the surface at high speed. The last thought he remembered as he passed out of exhaustion was surprise, he could feel pain!

Earth Date 15 Aug. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

Dumbledore suppressed a smile as he read through the detention reports of the previous year. It's moments like these that take my mind of Voldemort and the general state of mankind he thought. He marked Fred and George Weasley detention reports as void. Those two were good for the school, he reasoned. Lord, knows we will need the laughter in the time to come.

If it were possible Dumbledore had aged even more. His beard had become a darker shade of grey and his eyes showed the stress and tension of one involved in the battle of good against evil.

He picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and read the small article on the back page.

_Mysterious Muggle Deaths all over England_

_By: Staff Reporter_

_A spree of Muggle killings have erupted all over __England__. Reports indicate that a muggle hate group, who calls itself 'The New Order', was responsible. The Ministry has issued a press release condemning the crime, and distancing the magical community from it. 'Wizards were not involved' said the Minister of Magic. The police (muggle – Aurors) say that they have the situation under control. _

Dumbledore shook his head in disgust. He knew that this was the work of Voldemort and his minions. Realizing that ministry refused to acknowledge his return, Voldemort had gone underground. Building his forces and forging alliances. He looked outside his office window and saw the school grounds. Hagrid along with Madam Maxine had left to meet with the giants; they would not be back for at least a month.

Suddenly there was flash of light, and something fell from the sky, into the forbidden forest. Dumbledore blinked and looked carefully trying to make out the object on the forest grounds. My eyesight is getting weak he thought as he left his office through a secret passageway and headed in the direction of the forest. 

Hospital Wing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Madam Pomfrey was stocking her cupboards for the new term when she heard the noise of the crash. She hurried over to the windows and saw the light flash from the forbidden forest. Tsk, tsk she said to herself she was sure that she would have a few more patients soon.

She moved towards the far end of the wing, to the bedside of a figure. The thirty something man had cuts and bruises all over his body. But the real damage had been done to his mind. Poor Snape she thought, after Voldemort had rejected him, he had gone under severe torture which had almost resulted in his death. If the Aurors hadn't rescued him… 

She shuddered; it was not a very happy thought. 

Meanwhile Dumbledore was joined by Prof. McGonagall.

'Headmaster did you see…' she asked out of breath.

'Yes, Minivera I was just heading there to investigate' Dumbledore replied quickening his pace.

'This doesn't have to do with You-know-who, does it?' said Prof. McGonagall.

'No, I have a feeling this is something entirely different' Dumbledore said with a firm face and a twinkle in his eyes. 

At the forest's edge, he created a fire ball that hovered in front of them, and moved through the foliage. They finally arrived at the 'crash' site.

Dumbledore and Prof McGonagall stared at the ground in amazement. A single man lay on the ground, a peaceful expression on his face. The first instinct was to think of him as dead, no one could have survived such a fall. But, Dumbledore did not leave things to chance. He set up protective wards around the area and moved towards the body. He must hardly be twenty-one he thought. He pointed his wand at the body.

'Vita Confuto' 

A faint red glow emerged from his wand.

'He's alive!' exclaimed Prof McGonagall. She walked up to him to take a closer look.

Suddenly the man shuddered and his back turned to an arc, as his stomach lifted off the ground. He collapsed back to earth with his eyes open. He grabbed Prof McGonagall's arm. Before he passed out again he managed to say a few words with great effort 'Must find 

Author Notes: I have added the names to my mailing list for chapter updates. Those who want to be added kindly provide your e-mail address in the reviews. Thank you once again! Later chapters will be much longer.


	3. Monopoly and Balls :)

Peter Rabbit'

(A/N: Ok, ok I know)

Harry Potter'

Prof McGonagall looked at Dumbledore who just shrugged. She conjured up a stretcher and together began the walk back to the castle.

The Burrow:

The burrow hadn't seemed to change over the year. But, appearances could be deceptive. A new array of security wards were put up all around the place. As well as on the individuals who were residing in it.

Harry and Ron were playing chess in Ron's room. The Wizarding chess board lay on the bed with both players concentrating on the board.

'I don't know why I even bother playing against you Ron' said Harry moving a screaming and struggling pawn forward.

'Because, we have nothing better to do' replied Ron, who's Knight charged the pawn with its lance, smashing it off the board.

Harry sighed it had been a week since he had arrived at the burrow. The Dursleys were more than glad to be rid of him. 

'Check' said Ron bringing Harry back to the present.

'Um' said Harry, knowing that his options were limited. His chess pieces were giving him funny looks. In the end he moved his King a pace to the right. A smile crossed Ron's face as he moved in for the kill.

'Checkmate!' said Ron as Harry's king fainted on the spot. 

'Ron, can we play something else, I've lost enough times to last for life' said Harry frustrated at his inability to play chess.

'Alright Harry' said Ron packing up the chess set. The pieces were automatically repairing themselves.

'So, what do you want to play' said Ron

'I don't know Ron, what are the options?' asked Harry

'Well we could play Monopoly' said Ron

'You have 'Monopoly' in the wizarding world?' asked Harry raising his eyebrows.

'Of course its been around for centuries!' exclaimed Ron. 'I'll go get the board'

'Sure!' said Harry glad to have some entertainment other than loosing. Lately he had a lot on his mind. I have to stop seeking distraction he scolded himself. Learn to be with oneself in peace. Ah but how can you be in peace when you keep thinking about him? A voice said in his mind, He has risen again. 

Harry's mind was filled with pictures from the past and with them a myriad of emotions, ranging from horror to guilt. The events of the previous year had left a permanent mental scar on Harry, not a night had passed when he did not have nightmares. They were getting more and more real by the day. One consolation he thought, at least your scar has been quiet.

Ron returned with a very odd circular board. He opened the centre, to reveal a three dimensional board which surrounded the players. 

'Wow!' said Harry 'Muggle monopoly is nothing like this'. Instead of the two-dimensional squares there were proper, miniature replicas of the properties. Each complete and working with little men coming and going. 

'We better shift to a proper table' said Ron 'It gets kind of difficult playing on the bed'. So the duo marched downstairs to the living room where a circular table marked the centre. They put the board down and re-opened it.

'I think we need a few more players' said Harry.

'Fred and George have gone to Hogsmeade to work on their new shop, Mom and Dad are out somewhere to a Ministry party. The only one left is Ginny' Ron said the last name aloud. 

'You sound like the sorting hat' commented Harry, as a now very good looking fourth year young Ginny shouted back 'What is it?'

'Want to play Monopoly?' asked Ron shouting back. 

'Sure' came the reply. Ginny walked downstairs and joined the two boys.

It's amazing how much she has changed thought Harry. No longer the quiet girl who had a crush on him throughout her first and second year. Over the week he had become quite close to her. 

'Right everyone knows the rules …

A dark room

Rowetek paced the floor, his plan was complete. With his aid, the side of evil would rise with new and unbelievable power on earth. He wished he didn't have to involve Aztira directly (the only possible flaw), but the bet would not be sealed without the other's knowledge or consent. 

For years they stuck me to this pathetic task, the realm of the mortals. Power over a bunch of feeble beings was nothing. Around the Universe ranging from Humans to Draconians, intellect of insects and power of maggots. Even then there was scope for some fun, but the realm of justice controlled by that fool Aztira always interjected. 

A horrible smirk appeared on his face, soon the bet will be won and Aztira in the mortal world would then come under his control.

Hospital Wing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Madam Pomfrey rushed to help bring the stretcher in. The patient was placed on a bed.

'Who is he?' asked Madam Pomfrey

'Alas, that is the question we would all like answered' said Dumbledore. 

'Surely, they must be some sort of identification' said Madam Pomfrey, checking the patients vital signs. 

Dumbledore searched through the strange dress the man was weaning. He found a bracelet in one of the pockets with an inscription. But apart from that there was nothing to indicate the origins of the stranger.

'What happened to him' asked Madam Pomfrey continuing with her examination.

'He simply fell from the sky' said Prof McGonagall.

'How is he, Poppy?' asked Dumbledore.

'He couldn't have fallen from the sky! There is no damage to his body! He had passed out die to exhaustion' said Madam Pomfrey.

Prof McGonagall and Dumbledore were shocked. There was a small creator where they had found him.

'Let me try something' said Dumbledore finally. 

He took out a small pin and pricked one of the stranger's fingers. A drop of blood rose to the surface. A second later it was sucked back into the body and the small wound immediately healed.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the phenomenon memorized; perfect self healing the ultimate goal of medicine. 

'How?' she asked simply. 

'Well, he's not a vampire' said Prof McGonagall 'He was out in the sun, if he was one he would be dead'

 'Give time to rest' said Dumbledore 'We can ask him all our questions once he wakes up'. He took out his wand and muttered a few words. A visible sphere surrounded the bed. 

'Just in case' he said 'Poppy only you can go in and out, please inform me of any change in his situation'.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. Dumbledore and McGonagall exited from the room. 

The Burrow Night time:

Harry and Ron lay asleep tired from the day's events. Harry's nightmare soon started to begin.

There was a room in a house. The room was plain painted with white. A crystal ball lay in its centre. Harry turned around to see the now familiar figure of Voldemort approaching. Harry gave out a gasping sound, but Voldemort did not react. He walked passed Harry towards the ball.

A figure that Harry did not recognize appeared next to the ball. 

'I see you have received my gift' said Rowetek.

'Yes, but why do you aid me such' replied Voldemort 'Who are you and what do you gain?'

'That is of no concern to you, but let's just say my victory lies in yours' said Rowetek in an arrogant tone.

'Fine' said Voldemort 

'Follow the instructions carefully' said Rowetek 'the ball of Istarus, is a dangerous object'. Saying that Rowetek disappeared 

Voldemort put his snake like gnarled hand on the ball. He then looked up and gave a horrifying evil laugh. Harry woke up, his scar was burning.

Author: Okay long chapter long chapter. I expect and hope for many and long reviews in return. Thank you to those who have already reviewed, this chapter is the result of your reviewing. The more you review the more chapters will be put up! :D


	4. Wake UP!

Author Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm in the middle of something else (exams) exactly. Thank you for those wonderful reviews! Please continue to give them.

Oh God thought Harry the nightmares are back!. He rubbed his heading trying to get his bearings. Should I wake Ron? He thought. No, let him sleep this can wait till morning.

Harry got out of bed and headed to the window in Ron's room. He looked outside at the star-studded sky with the full moon enrapturing the senses. His thoughts drifted to his Godfather and Prof. Lupin

I wonder what them must be doing?. Harry hadn't received a single letter after his summer vacations had started. He assumed that his Godfather was on a dangerous mission for Dumbledore somewhere. 

Thinking about this all brought no peace, just increased the tension which was already creating lines in his forehead. When will it all end? When will it all end…

Hospital Wing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Aztira opened his eyes. The world slowly came into focus. Where am I? was the first though that erupted through his brain. He looked around the place. I'm in some sort of medical facility he thought. He tried to recall the events that had passed; a single moment caught his attention.

I felt pain… was a dream or a reality? He looked around for a suitable object to test. His eyes lay on a sharp instrument at his bedside. He used it to prick his finger.

A sensation that only could be described as pain rushed through him. His mind refused to recognize its return. It had been several lifetimes since he had last experienced it. The wound quickly healed. He sighed in relief, so I am not totally mortal.

Getting up he went to the window. The planet's sun is rising he thought to himself. Noticing the architecture from the window, realization dawned in him. I must have made it to Hogwarts then. 

Aztira started to pace the room. I must come up with a plan Rowetek already has a massive head start. First would be to contact the wizard Damalore, one from the side of the light. It would not be easy to explain the situation. Perhaps there is an alternative…

Aztira sat down on the bed deep in thought.

Just then the door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked it. She received a shock when she saw the Aztira had woken up.

'You're awake!' she exclaimed.

'It would appear so' Aztira replied flashing a reassuring smile. 

Pomfrey was taken aback at the response; her question was more of a reflex action. Then her training kicked in.

'I must check you over!' she said bearing down on him with her wand.

Before Aztira, could object she had already started waving her wand and chanting medical analysis spells. In a few minutes she was done.

'Well, you seem to be alright' she said a little disappointed. 'I must inform the headmaster, he is anxious to meet you'

With that she left the room and Aztira.

Dedicated woman said Aztira to himself as he grinned.

Dumbledore was writing a few last minute letters in his office.

Lately mail has been all that I have been doing he sad to himself as he sealed another letter. Hogwarts being the centre of the resistance put new pressures on all the staff. Meetings and communications between all parties concerned were always taking place.

Suddenly his door opened and a very excited Madam Pomfrey charged in.

'He's awake! He's awake' she shouted more from shock than excitement.

'Calm yourself, Poppy. Who is awake?' said Dumbledore

'The stranger, the self-healing one!' she replied slightly embarrassed at her outburst.

'Well let's go and talk to him then' said Dumbledore as he got up and headed towards the door. 'Call Minvera, will you?'. Pomfrey nodded and headed of in another direction.

Dumbledore took the shortcut passage to the hospital wing. He arrived to see Aztira pacing.

'Wizard Damalore, I presume' said Aztira

Dumbledore's face lit up with a smile.

'No, My actual name is Dumbledore' said Dumbledore.

'My apologies' said Aztira realizing his mistake. My memory must be affected too he thought.

'No matter' said Dumbledore 'You gave us quite the shock, do you feel up to telling us your tale' 

'Us?' said Aztira.

Just then McGonagall and Poppy ran in, both breathless. Dumbledore gestured towards them. 

'I assure you they can be trusted' Dumbledore added.

Aztira nodded his head and began to tell his fabricated tale. 

'My name is Aztira, and I come from another dimension' he started waiting for a moment to see the surprised faces acknowledge the fact. He then continued.

'An evil sorcerer from our dimension is hell bent on committing the most heinous acts that he can. He wishes for evil to conquest every where and has started to help your villain, Voldemort I believe is his name'

Pomfrey and McGonagall gasped.

'I have come here to try and undo what he has planned. I am not sure exactly, but I intend to find out, with your help'

'He just hit his head when he fell down, he's hallucinating' said a Severus Snape who had got up. 'Another dimension my foot, he needs a good Mental Restorive Draught in my opinion' 

The four turned in shock to see a very much awake Snape sitting on his bed. 

'Lie down!' said Pomfrey as she quickly moved to his bedside.

'I sure you, I am in complete control of my senses' said Aztira indignantly. This is going to be harder than I though he said to himself.

'Don't mind Severus, he is just recovering from an extreme experience' said McGonagall shooting a stern look at Snape.

Snape shrugged and collapsed back.

'Mr. Aztira, though I am quite receptive to your story, but you must realize that we need some proof. Trans-dimensional travel is still unknown in our world' said Dumbledore plainly.

Aztira nodded. He cupped his right hand and concentrated. A blue energy ball appeared in his hand which then converted into an odd metallic object. He tossed it towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at the object in shock. 

'Creation of Matter from energy, an impossibility without dimensional transitions' said Aztira 'The metal is not of your world either'

'Then what you say is true' said Dumbledore twirling the object in his hand.

'We already have lost much time' said Aztira

The four including Snape who were present in the room nodded in agreement.

A/N: That button below is just dying to be clicked!


End file.
